sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Feito
Name: Vincent Feito *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Perpetual *'Weapon': Fists *'Element': Wind Character created by ThiefOfRoses on YT Vincent is a 17 year old fighter who possesses both excellent speed and dexterity. His main weapons are his fists and feet, which are used in combinations in a mixture of martial arts. His power stems from the one of the two rings he wields. One is the Ring of Perpetual, the ring which designates his membership in the guild. His other ring is a gift from his father which possesses power from a Wind Spirit known as Vento. He is both calm and calculating, but also has a sarcastic side to him, which comes out in fights where he's having fun. Vincent's fighting style involves mostly kicks high speed combos, which render an opponent incapable of movement or dodging. His attacks are not extremely powerful, but are more like assassination attacks, in which he moves in fast, and lands a barrage of attacks before finishing. Biography Vincent lived an ordinary life as a child in a middle-class family, where very few truly exciting events permeated his life. He had an obsession with the beauty of the plains, and as such, spent many a day enjoying himself by running, playing sports, or simply laying down and enjoying the breeze. As he grew into his teenage years, he took up martial arts as a style of self-defense, primarily because in Loire, many people his age were to become part of a guild. Vincent was set on joining Perpetual, a guild which specialized in controlling that which he loved, which was the wind itself. Before he set off to Mercenary School and to later on join Perpetual, he was gifted a ring by his father, which had been a family relic, said to contain the powers of wind itself. Vincent, once entering Mercenary School, trained with the ring, harnessing its powers to control the wind. Abilities Vincent is granted a boost in agility and reaction timing as a passive effect of using wind. His speed is superior to many, but not godlike. High Speed Movement/Teleportation: Using quick bursts of wind energy, Vincent is able to move from place to place almost instantaneously, making it seem as though he is teleporting. However, these cannot exceed the radius of a mile, as his energy will quickly fail him if he uses it for too long. Wind Scales: Vincent is able to harness the powers of wind to create an armor-like shield for a temporary period of time. These scales not only cut anything that moves close, but also block incoming attacks by deflecting them in various directions. Tornado Knives: A long range attack, these shots of wind act like knives, which are thrown at opponents to cut and slice. These knives are made up of condensed and constantly circulating wind energy, making them impervious to outside interference unless frozen, or struck by something extremely powerful. Judgment of Vento: Named after the spirit contained in the ring, Vincent can call upon a vast amount of energy to dramatically increase his speed and damage for a short period of time. This drains his body quite thoroughly, however, and is only used in dire emergencies. Category:Characters